ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus
Beerus is the not so evil antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z:Battle of Gods . Overview Creation and Concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities, notably [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis[Anubis]] and Sekhmet. Anubis is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the deity of the underworld, protector of the dead and embalming, ushering souls to the afterlife in the ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Category:Canonical Pages Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Movie characters Category:Villains Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:Needs More links Category:Powerful Character Category:Characters with ki Category:Deities Appearance and Personality Beerus is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his ally Whis. Beerus is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food. While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions makes him not just a bad guy. Biography Beerus is the most feared god in the universe and he is also the second strongest in the seventh universe other than his master Whiss. Even the Supreme Kais fear him! Because he is the God of Destruction, he is supposed to destroy planets to maintain peace in the universe. He is the God of Destruction of the seventh universe and destroys planets in his universe. However, he doesn't follow the orders of others besides Whiss and even destroys important planets. Beerus lets other people destroy planets while he sleeps as well. Beerus was trained by Whiss. He once lost a car video game with King Kai and destroyed his planet. King Kai created a new and smaller planet which became his current planet. Bills also attended a feast held by King Vegeta and used him as a stepping stone while eating. Kid Prince Vegeta was shocked when Bills did that but didn't say a word. 39 years before the movie, Beerus' pet, the Oracle Fish , told him that a strong opponent named the Super Saiyan God would appear. During the movie, Whiss tries to wake up Beerus and even tells Beerus that he will sing with a microphone if he doesn't wake up. Whiss is a terrible singer so Beerus wakes up. Beerus asks Whiss if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and Whiss tells him that a Super Saiyan named "Goku or Kakarot" killed Frieza. Whiss then uses his scepter to show Beerus the past. Beerus remembers what the Oracle Fish told him 39 years ago even though the Oracle Fish himself forgot. Category:Canonical Pages Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Movie characters Category:Villains Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:Needs More links Category:Powerful Character Category:Characters with ki Category:Deities Category:Villains